


Christmas Morning

by FallenKy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Normal Life, Protective Dean Winchester, Soldier Dean Winchester, Weecest, non hunting, or pre weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenKy/pseuds/FallenKy
Summary: Sam gets a surprise present Christmas morning.





	

It was a good Christmas, his parent’s having come through and gotten him the PlayStation he’d wanted despite swearing for the past few weeks there was no way it was happening. Mom was cooking french toast in the kitchen while Dad drank his coffee on the couch, the post present laziness of Christmas morning settling in like a warm blanket.

It was strange to be an only child on Christmas, this was his second one and he still hadn’t gotten used to it. There were certain joys of sharing Christmas morning with your sibling that he deeply missed but that was nothing new.

Missed.

It was what was used to describe the situation when Sam had suddenly shut out all his friends at school and started skipping class. Spoken softly when the guidance counselor recommended his parents take him to a therapist. It was always the same explanation given with a pitying glance. Sam missed his brother.

Sam missed getting sour grape slushies from the gas station and races to see who could drink it faster without a brain freeze. He missed swinging for hours on the wooden swing set their father had built in their backyard despite both of them being way too old for it. He missed riding out to the lookout point in the Impala, cranking up the radio, and laying with his head on Dean’s shoulder as they looked up at the stars. He missed sinking into his brother’s bed just to talk and the way he would curl around him and made Sam feel like nothing in the world could ever touch him as long as Dean was there. He missed extra onion burger breath, pretty waitresses phone numbers on napkins that would always be tossed in the garbage, wrestling on the couch for the remote, pranks that made him so mad he thought he’s explode, apology hugs that made him so warm he thought he’d melt, jerk and bitch, _Sammy_ -

Sam missed a lot of things. Not Dean himself, though. He didn’t miss him.

Sam _ached_  for Dean.

A need in him so consuming some days the only thing getting him through was knowing Dean was being strong for him so he needed to do the same back. The simple memory of Dean’s eyes fire-bright as they had cupped Sam’s tear streaked face and swore on everything remotely sacred that he was coming back and Sam needed to be here when he did kept him going.

It had been so jarring, Dean still in high school and had just turned eighteen, tentatively making plans for what he was doing after. No one seemed to connect his plan of taking two or three years off to work and get some money with Sam’s already diligent scholarship searching for what it was. Quiet plans whispered in bed, pamphlets from colleges taken and highlighted in, tentative grins about what the future held- all of that had come crashing down when Dad handed Dean a letter at breakfast with a shaky hand.

One month of tearful denial and tears and Sam had gripped onto his brother for the last time in an airport lobby before Dean was gently but forcefully pried away by their Dad, Dean’s arms unable to let go on their own.

His mother had cried and their father had held her tight while Sam watched against the glass window until Dean’s plane was nothing more than a glint in the sky.

“Sam? Sweetie, can you come help me?” Mary’s gentle voice broke Sam out of his thoughts as he stared down at two person racing game he’d received that he knew Dean would love.

“Uh, yeah, coming Mom.” He called back and sat up, adjusting his pajama pants and Dean’s baseball sweatshirt that drowned him. At fifteen he was still ridiculously short and was starting to worry his growth spurt wouldn’t ever come.

He walked in to see his Dad fiddling with the video camera and he rolled his eyes fondly, his Dad seeming to be stuck in the dark ages when it came to anything electronic but always insisted on doing it himself. “I left some groceries out in the car in the garage from yesterday, will you go grab them?” She asked as she stirred the pot of homemade syrup- Dean’s favorite he couldn’t help but think.

Sam nodded and walked over to the garage door on the other side of the kitchen, opening the door before frowning at the empty space. “Mom your car isn’t - “ Strong arms were suddenly wrapping around him from behind and pressing him back into a firm chest, his body going limp and pliant on instinct despite his brain taking a moment to catch up to what was going on.

“Sammy,”

The sob that worked it’s way from his chest wasn’t human, Sam scrambling to turn around and stare up at his brother, needing the confirmation that this was Dean- that Dean was here and alive and hugging him.

Dean Winchester grinned down at him in his full army fatigues, eyes looking suspiciously wet as he dropped to his knees and pulled Sam in against his chest once again. “Dean,” He sobbed into his shoulder, arms scrambling to get a grip on his shirt to keep them pressed together.

“Hi, little brother.” Dean murmured, pressing a desperate kiss to Sam’s head as he kept a firm hand on his back. Sam wasn’t leaving Dean’s arms this time, no one was dragging him away this time.

“Y-You came home!” Sam sobbed harder, the tension he’d been feeling for the past eighteen months slowly draining away as he felt Dean’s heartbeat pound against his chest.

“Course I did, Sammy. Had somebody I needed to see.” Dean grinned, tears now streaking down his own cheeks as he pressed his face into Sam’s hair, both of their parents teary-eyed as they filmed the reunion.

…

“Got something for you too,” Dean murmured that night as he sat on the edge of his bed, it not even a question between them that Sam would be sharing with him. He smiled at the homemade card filled with inside jokes and hopes for Dean to be safe Sam had given him as well as a monstrous bag of peanut M&M’s, all of which had been planned to be sent out that evening before Dean’s surprise arrival. He set the gifts on his nightstand before holding his arms out for his brother, Sam quickly climbing up into his lap and hugging him tightly.

“Glad you’re still not too old for this.” Dean murmured softly, resting his chin on Sam’s head as he rubbed down his back.

“Never,” Came a soft murmur from his chest.

Dean smiled, reaching up to his neck where two necklaces now rested, one the worn band of the amulet Sam had given him and the other a metal chain that he pulled off. “I want you to have these.” He murmured, gently slipping the dog tag necklace over Sam’s head.

Sam’s eyes widened as he looked down at the tags, finger gently tracing over the indentation of Dean’s name. “You sure?” He murmured softly.

“Yeah, Kiddo.” he murmured with a smile, running a hand affectionately through Sam’s hair. “Always knew I was gonna give’m to you.”


End file.
